United Kingdom of the Pacific
Political Information Government Information Alternative Names: Pacific Empire, Pacifica, United Kingdom Government Type: Constitutional Monarchy, Federal Head of State: King Charles V Head of Government: Prime Minister Stephen Garrett, MP Astoria (Liberal Party) Legislature: Bicameral Parliament, House of Commons democratically elected by borough and district system, House of Lords consists of permanent members of the noble peerage, many hereditary and some life-peerages Judicial Branch: '''Lords of Appeal in Ordinary, the "Law Lords" drawn from the House of Lords; the Monarch can also hear appeal on certain matters through the Privy Council of the Judiciary '''Major Political Parties: Liberal "Whig" Party, Conservative "Tory" Party Minor Political Parties: Progressive Democratic Party, Labour Party, Socialist Union Party, Party for Socialist Labourers, Marxist Solidarity Party, Catholic Defence League, Cascadian Natives' Party, Australia Party, Zealandia Party Capital: San Francisco, Kingdom of California Primary Religions: Catholic Christianity, Protestant Christianity, American Native faiths, Pacific Islander faiths Languages: English (official language of National Government), Spanish (second official language of Californian government and Colonial Government of the Philippines), Various Pacific dialects Currency: Pound Sterling (£) Administrative Divisions Kingdom of California Administrative Capital: Sacramento Upper California Capital: San Francisco Lower California Capital: Los Angeles North Baja Capital: San Diego South Baja Capital: La Paz Sonora Capital: Hermosillo Contains City of Cajerne (RL: Ciudad Obregon) Arizona Capital: Phoenix Nevada Capital: Humboldtburg (RL: Carson City) Colorado Capital: Salt Lake City Kingdom of Cascadia Administrative Capital: Seattle Oregon '''Capital: New Edinburgh (RL: Portland) '''Olympia Capital: Seattle Columbia 'Capital: Surrey '''Montana '(RL areas of Western Montana, Wyoming, and Idaho) Capital: New Glasgow (RL: Boise) 'New Salisbury '(RL: Alberta-Saskatchewan) Capital: Edmonton '''Alaska Capital: Anchorage Yukon Capital: Whitehorse Fraserland Territorial Capital: Yellowknife Kingdom of Australia Administrative Capital: Sydney New South Wales Capital: Sydney New Kent (RL: Victoria) Capital: Melbourne New Columbia '(RL: South Australia) Capital: Adelaide '''Kingsland '(RL: Western Australia) Capital: Perth '''Queensland (RL Note: Includes Northern Territory) Capital: Brisbane Tasmania Capital: Hobart New Guinea Territories Capital: Port Moresby Kingdom of Zealandia Administrative Capital: Hoare North Zealandia '(RL: North Island of New Zealand) Capital: Auckland '''South Zealandia '(RL: South Island of New Zealand) Capital: Christchurch '''New Caledonia Capital: Noumea New Hebrides and Santa Cruz Islands Capital: Port Vila Kingdom of Hawai'i and of Samoa Administrative Capital: Honolulu Head of State: King David II Kamehameha The Imperial Minister: Allan Forsythe The Kingdom of Hawai'i and of Samoa enjoys semi-autonomous status within the realm of the Pacific Empire. The Imperial Minister acts as the official representative of His Majesty's Government to the government in Honolulu, acting as an advisor to the Hawai'ian King and his Government and as the agent in charge of ensuring Imperial policy directives are carried out by the Hawai'ian Government under those terms permitted by the Act of Protection and Recognition. Hawai'i '''(includes Midway and Wake Islands) Capital: Honolulu '''Samoa Capital: Apia Royal Domain of the Philippines Capital: Manila Luzon Capital: Manila Viscaya Capital: Cebu Pacific Territories Administrative Capital: Los Angeles Caroline Islands Capital: Kolonia Marianas Territory Capital: Agana New British Isles '''(Includes Solomon Islands) Capital: Kimbe '''Fiji Islands Capital: Suva Ellice Islands Capital: Funafuti Kingdom of Tonga Capital: Nuku'alofa Imperial Agent: James Hathcock Military Information Military Upkeep Cost: 536.5 Cash/quarter Active Military Manpower: 899,750 men Reservist Military Manpower: 2,845,000 men Overall Military Manpower: 3,744,750 men (with mobilization) National Manpower Pool: 6,300,000 men Territorial Army HQ: Sacramento, Upper California Army of California 1st Army HQ: Nogales, Sonora Army Level Attachments 2 Artillery Regiments (2 Heavy Art.) 1 Aeroplane Regiment 1 Engineer Regiment I Corps HQ: Cajerne, Sonora 3 Infantry Divisions Attachments: 1 Artillery Regiment (1 Field Art.) II Corps HQ: Juarez, Sonora 3 Infantry Divisions Attachments: 1 Artillery Regiment (1 Field Art.) 1 Engineer Regiment III Corps HQ: La Paz, South Baja 3 Infantry Divisions Attachments: 1 Artillery Regiment (1 Field Art.) 2nd Army HQ: Flagstaff, Arizona Army Level Attachments 2 Artillery Regiments (2 Heavy Art.) 1 Aeroplane Regiment 1 Engineer Regiment II Cavalry Corps HQ: Las Cruces, Arizona 3 Cavalry Divisions V Corps HQ: Albuquerque, Arizona 3 Infantry Divisions Attachments: 1 Artillery Regiment (1 Field Art.) 1 Engineer Regiment VI Corps HQ: King James' Crossing, Colorado (RL: Grand Junction, Colorado) 3 Infantry Divisions Attachments: 1 Artillery Regiment (1 Field Art.) Army of Cascadia HQ: New Glasgow, Montana (RL Boise, Idaho) 3rd Army HQ: Pocatello, Montana Army Level Attachments 2 Artillery Regiments (2 Heavy Art.) 1 Aeroplane Regiment 1 Engineer Regiment VII Corps HQ: Green River, Colorado (RL Green River, Wyoming) 1 Guard Division 2 Infantry Divisions Attachments: 1 Artillery Regiment (1 Field Art.) 1 Engineer Regiment VIII Corps HQ: Fort Hampton, Montana (RL Dubois, Wyoming) 1 Guard Division 2 Infantry Divisions Attachments: 1 Artillery Regiment (1 Field Art.) IX Corps HQ: Billings, Montana 1 Guard Division 2 Infantry Divisions Attachments: 1 Artillery Regiment (1 Field Art.) 4th Army HQ: Calgary, New Salisbury (RL Calgary, Alberta) Army Level Attachments 3 Artillery Regiments (2 Heavy Art., 1 Field Art.) IV Corps HQ: Chinooktown, Montana 3 Infantry Divisions Attachments: 1 Artillery Regiment (1 Field Art.) I Guard Corps HQ: Regina, New Salisbury (RL Regina, Saskatchewan) 3 Guard Infantry Divisions Attachments: 1 Artillery Regiment (1 Field Art.) 1 Engineer Regiment I Cavalry Corps HQ: Wadena, New Salisbury (RL Wadena, Saskatchewan) 3 Cavalry Divisions Attachments: 1 Artillery Regiment (1 Field Art.) Territorial Army Reserves Ready Reserve Columbia 6 Infantry Divisions 1 Artillery Regiment 1 Engineer Regiment Olympia 9 Infantry Divisions 3 Artillery Regiments 3 Engineer Regiments New Scotland (Oregon) 6 Infantry Divisions 2 Artillery Regiments 2 Engineer Regiments New Salisbury (Alberta-Saskatchewan) 2 Infantry Divisions 3 Cavalry Divisions 2 Artillery Regiments Montana (Idaho-Montana) 2 Infantry Divisions 1 Cavalry Division 1 Artillery Regiment Upper California 10 Infantry Divisions 2 Cavalry Divisions 10 Artillery Regiments 5 Engineer Regiments Lower California 9 Infantry Divisions 8 Artillery Regiments 4 Engineer Regiments Nevada 1 Infantry Division Arizona 1 Infantry Division Colorado (Utah-Colorado) 2 Infantry Division 1 Artillery Regiment North Baja: 1 Infantry Division 1 Cavalry Division South Baja 1 Infantry Division 2 Cavalry Divisions 1 Artillery Regiment Sonora 1 Infantry Division 2 Artillery Regiments 1 Engineer Regiment Second-Line Columbia 6 Infantry Divisions Olympia 12 Infantry Divisions New Scotland '''(Oregon) 6 Infantry Divisions '''New Salisbury (Alberta-Saskatchewan) 3 Infantry Divisions 3 Cavalry Divisions Montana (Idaho-Montana) 3 Infantry Divisions 2 Cavalry Divisions Upper California 21 Infantry Divisions 3 Cavalry Divisions Lower California 18 Infantry Divisions 2 Cavalry Divisions Nevada 3 Infantry Divisions Arizona 3 Infantry Divisions Colorado 1 Infantry Division North Baja 1 Infantry Division 1 Cavalry Division South Baja 1 Infantry Division 1 Cavalry Division Sonora 3 Infantry Divisions Mobilization Points Surrey, Columbia Esquimalt, Columbia Prince James, Columbia (RL Prince George, British Columbia) Richland, Olympia Seattle, Olympia Spokane, Olympia Portland, New Scotland Eugenia, New Scotland Sarcramento, Upper California San Francisco, Upper California Redding, Upper California Humboldtburg, Nevada (Carson City) Las Vegas, Nevada Los Angeles, Lower California Bakersfield, Lower California San Diego, North Baja La Paz, South Baja Phoenix, Arizona Albuquerque, Arizona Cajerne, Sonora Nogales, Sonora Juarez, Sonora Beaver, Colorado Salt Lake City, Colorado New Glasgow, Montana Billings, Montana Carolina, Montana (RL Helena, Montana) Saskatoon, New Salisbury Regina, New Salisbury Calgary, New Salisbury Edmonton, New Salisbury Overseas Army Army of Australia HQ: Sydney, New South Wales Western Corps Responsible for Defense of Western Australia HQ: Perth, Kingsland 3 Colonial Infantry Divisions Attachment: 2 Colonial Artillery Regiments (Field Art.) Independent Command 1st Australian Cavalry Eastern Corps '''Responsible for Defense of Eastern Australia and New Guinea HQ: Sydney, New South Wales 2 Colonial Infantry Divisions Attachment: 1 Colonial Artillery Regiment (Field Art.) '''New Guinea Garrison HQ: Port Moresby, New Guinea 1 Colonial Infantry Division Attachment: 1 Artillery Regiment (Field Art.) Reservist Units: Ready Reserve: 6 Colonial Infantry Divisions 2 Colonial Artillery Regiments (Field Art.) Second-Line: 6 Colonial Infantry Divisions Army of Zealandia HQ: Hoare, Zealandia (RL Wellington, New Zealand) South Zealandia HQ: Christchurch, Zealandia 1 Colonial Infantry Division North Zealandia HQ: Noumea, New Caledonia and Hoare, Zealandia 1 Colonial Infantry Division Reservist Units Ready Reserve: 1 Colonial Infantry Division 2 Colonial Artillery Regiments (Field Art.) Second-Line: 5 Colonial Infantry Divisions Army of the Philippines HQ: Manila, the Philippines Philippine Corps 3 Colonial Infantry Divisions Attachments: 2 Colonial Artillery Regiments (1 Field, 1 Heavy Art.) Independent Command 1 Colonial Cavalry Division - Divided into regiments and battalions as additional troops on the central islands with 2 of four total regiments retained for Luzon. Reservist Units Ready Reserve: 1 Colonial Infantry Division 1 Colonial Artillery Regiment (Field Art.) Second-Line: None Army of the Pacific Islands HQ: Honolulu, Kingdom of Hawai'i and Samoa Pacific Garrison Division HQ: Honolulu, Kingdom of Hawai'i and Samoa 1 Colonial Infantry Division - Hawai'i Garrison - Marianas Garrison - West Carolines Garrison - East Carolines Garrison - Samoa Garrison - Fiji Garrison - New Britain Garrison - New Ireland Garrison - Bougainville Garrison - Solomons Garrison Reservist Units (All are Hawai'ian) Ready Reserve: 1 Colonial Infantry Division 1 Colonial Artillery Division (Field Art.) Second-Line: 1 Colonial Infantry Division Pacifican Royal Navy Home Fleet HQ: San Francisco, California 10 Dreadnoughts (1st and 2nd Battle Squadrons) HMS Dreadnaught HMS Bellerophon HMS Neptune HMS King Charles IV HMS Orion HMS Royal Sovereign HMS California HMS Cascadia HMS Australia HMS Zealandia 2 Battlecruisers (3rd Cruiser Squadron) HMS Lion HMS Tiger 4th Cruiser Squadron 4 Light Cruisers 5th Cruiser Squadron 4 Light Cruisers 1st Destroyer Squadron 1 Light Cruiser 7 Destroyers 2nd Destroyer Squadron 1 Light Cruiser 7 Destroyers 3rd Destroyer Squadron 8 Destroyers 9th Destroyer Squadron Port: La Paz, Baja 8 Destroyers 10th Destroyer Squadron Port: Duncan Harbor, Fraserland (RL Dutch Harbor, Alaska) 8 Destroyers 1st Submersible Squadron 5 Submersibles 2nd Submersible Squadron 5 Submersibles 4 Armoured Cruisers (1st Cruiser Squadron) HMS Warrior HMS Achilles HMS Defence HMS Minotaur Australia Fleet HQ: King Charles' Harbour, Queensland (RL Darwin) 8 Pre-Dreadnoughts (3rd and 4th Battle Squadrons) HMS Terrible HMS Triumph HMS Gallant HMS Valiant HMS Valourous HMS Vengeance HMS Magnificent HMS Majestic 4 Armoured Cruisers (2nd Cruiser Squadron) HMS Cochrane HMS Duncan HMS Royas HMS Hogue 6th Cruiser Squadron 4 Light Cruisers 7th Cruiser Squadron HQ: Perth, Kingsland 4 Light Cruisers 4th Destroyer Squadron 8 Destroyers 5th Destroyer Squadron HQ: Perth, Kingsland 8 Destroyers 8th Destroyer Squadron 8 Destroyers 5 Coastal Motor Torpedo Boats HQ: Melbourne, New Kent Pacific Fleet HQ: Pearl Harbour, Hawai'i 4 Pre-Dreadnoughts (5th Battle Squadron) HMS Excellence HMS Superb HMS Renown HMS Repulse 4 Armoured Cruisers - Asia Squadron: HQ: Manila, the Philippines HMS Diadem HMS Amphirite HMS Argonaut HMS Ariadne 8th Cruiser Squadron 4 Light Cruisers 6th Destroyer Squadron 8 Destroyers 7th Destroyer Squadron - Asia Squadron 8 Destroyers 11th Destroyer Squadron Assigned to Philippines Coastal Defence 2 Destroyers 20 Coastal Motor Torpedo Boats Assigned to Philippines Coastal Defence